Hero in the Dark
by ichigolynn
Summary: Setsuna is a popular new student at Mahora Academy, it's her first year in a human school, and in high school. However...admirers are attracted to her, why? Read to find out! OOC, yuri, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys, this is a new story that I had been dying to write. Been kinda busy though, so enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Negima, but if I did...-evil laugh-

_Italics_ are thoughts, or song lyrics. :D

* * *

Hero in the Dark

1. The Beginning of a Human Life

By ichigolynn

September 2, 2008

Early morning

Beep beep beep beep. The sounds of an alarm breaking the morning air in a dark room. Beep beep bee-- A hand to silence it with a slap. "Damn, I hate that sound in the morning.." Muttering to herself, Setsuna Sakurazaki sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes while blankly staring at the clock. "...6:00, time for a shower." As tired as she was, Setsuna lazily stood up and grabbed the outfit on her desk she arranged for the special day that was today. Walking across her room to the bathroom, she closed the door and breathed in for a moment. "Okay, here we go." Setsuna flicked on the light switch, set her outfit down, and started the shower before taking off her pajamas.

About fifteen minutes later, Setsuna shut off the water and walked out of the shower, revealing her glistening curved body and flowing black hair that came a little past her shoulders. She picked up a towel on the nearby towel rack, before having a thought of doubt for a moment. "Maybe...high school won't be that bad.." Drying her hair with the towel, she retrieved her underwear and bandage that she wraps around her chest from the sink counter and dressed herself in a speedy fashion. When Setsuna was finished with that, she picked up her blue Hollister shirt which was petty cute to say the least, then opened the door to walk over to her closet and choose a belt to go with her striped blue and white bermuda shorts.

Now satisfied with herself, Setsuna grabbed a pair of socks from her 'sock basket' and sat down on her bed to put them on. "Done. Now where is my backpack..?" Setsuna scanned around her room in search of her backpack, which was actually her laptop case. She didn't really mind it was for her laptop, since she didn't even use it for that purpose. Sighing, she remembered that she left the lost item downstairs in the living room. Setsuna stood up and proceeded to go downstairs. "This house is too damn big.." Indeed it was, said house was three stories high, with a ten-acre backyard, and with two garages. Almost like a mansion to be exact.

Going down the stairs slowly, she was sure to be quiet enough not to wake up her only family member which was her sister. Hopping over the dog gate that rested at the bottom of the stairs, she walked over to her two Yorkshire dogs that were sleeping so soundly. Setsuna saw her iPhone charging near the computer which was right next to the dogs. She grabbed it and put it in her back pocket.

Walking past the stairs and to the kitchen, Setsuna examined the oven clock. 6:51 a.m. "Oh crap!" Setsuna ran around to the living room in search of her backpack, which was hidden behind a blanket. "Found ya." She pulled out a green card from the front pocket. "So the bus comes at 7:03 a.m..." Looking at the bottom of the card, it read, 'Must be at the bus stop eight minutes before regular time on the first day of school.' "...8 MINUTES?!" She ran to the clock, 6:54. "Mother fudger..!" Stuffing the card in her pocket and putting her backpack on, she ran to the front door and opened it with a breeze, Setsuna ran to her bus stop which was about five minutes away with walking. Luckily, she managed to be there in time to see the bus come down from across the hill and catch her breath. "I win..."

Back at home, Setsuna's sister which was one year younger than her, Mizuki, walked out of her room with a yawn. "Why is it so damn loud...?" With a shrug, Mizuki went back into her room to get at least half an hour's of sleep before taking a shower and going to school.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the school doors, Setsuna shifted her backpack to make it more comfortable on her. "Well, here I go." The school was extravagant and big, it was an academy for the gifted and talented, although uniforms were necessary, today was an exception. Students of all ages attend this school, since the academy was divided into three sections. The elementary section, junior high section, and high school section. Upon opening the door, the inside was not to be expected, there was a very big quad in the middle of the school with a fountain in the middle. Since there is no ceiling in a quad, the sun was shining brightly down on her. Shielding her eyes, Setsuna hissed under her breath. _"These humans and their need for so much light.."_ It was too bright for Setsuna's taste, big white doors, chandeliers, wide corridors, white stairs and doors. Seemingly like it was cut out from a Cinderella story.

Setsuna stopped her examinations when she noticed a lot of students heading for the auditorium, which led to her following them with a shrug. _"Hm...I wonder what the special event is...OH! The opening ceremony.." _Lots of chattering came from every direction in the auditorium, sounds of chairs scratching the floor, teachers talking to each other, and students reuniting with friends. Setsuna found an empty seat in the back and sat there before sitting down and enjoying the view.

After a couple minutes of more noise from the auditorium occupiers, all was silenced when a man with glasses and a young lady appeared on the stage. _"Who's that girl...she's so..beautiful.." _Setsuna thought, worshiping the unknown girl's facade. The young lady was indeed beautiful, her long chocolate brown hair flowing freely behind her with each step, and perfectly portioned body. _"She looks like a human doll.."_ Wearing the school uniform which consisted of a dark gray-blue blazer, a same colored skirt which came to her mid-thigh, a dark red bow tie to top it off. Not to mention the white socks that almost came to her knees and brown shoes.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy new students. We are happy to have you here, we also hope that you students excel from our school with flying colors." Announced the man with glasses and gray hair. "My name is Takamichi Takahata. I am the dean and clinic doctor here, I hope to see you all sometime soon in either place." With a smile, Takahata had sent shivers to Setsuna's spine, which made her shudder. "Due to some unexpected plans, Headmaster Konoe could not attend this opening ceremony. Instead, to end the opening ceremony, here is Konoka Konoe, the Headmaster's granddaughter.

Takahata stepped back and sat down in a chair behind the two, letting Konoka take the speaker. With a nod, Konoka walked up to the microphone. "Thank you Takahata-sensei." The man smiled in response. "As you all now know, my name is Konoka Konoe, I am also a freshmen here. I hope to make lots of friends with many of you, and just have fun in high school. So please enjoy Mahora Academy." Students applauding in response, the two speakers bowed and walked down the stairs to exit.

"Please exit through the doors in an organized fashion. The first class will start in about two hours, giving enough time to look around the school." Said a female voice on the p.a. system.

_"Konoka Konoe huh?" _Setsuna smiled to herself before standing up after the other students and walking to the quad. Finding an empty bench, Setsuna took off her backpack to take out some money for a snack. "Let's see here...well, I've got a 100 bill..that's...too much I think.." With a shrug, Setsuna put on her backpack and took out her iPhone, grabbing it's headphones out of her backpack and putting them on, she checked the time. _"7:30. Mizu should be awake by now. I guess I'll call her and say good morning." _Dial number two for speed dial, Setsuna placed the phone to her ear and waited to hear a couple of rings.

"Hello onee-chan." A voice said from the opposite line.

"Ohayo Mizu-chan!" Yelled Setsuna into the phone.

"Ah, owie...my ear.." Whined her younger sister Mizuki.

Trying to keep from laughing loudly at her sister, Setsuna just covered her mouth with her head and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm already at school. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm changing right now. I just finished my shower."

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone for now, see you at school."

"Yep, see ya Setsu-neechan."

"See ya." Hanging up the phone, Setsuna opened the music application on her phone and selected Devil Inside by Utada Hikaru, turning it to max, Setsuna proceeded to walk around the school in search of the cafeteria.

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
_

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me_

_ Devil (or something like it) inside_

_Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
_

_Devil inside of me  
_

_Jealous angel deep inside me_

_You don't know cause you're too busy reading labels  
_

_You're missing all the action underneath my table  
_

_I'm waiting for my turn  
_

_Waiting for my turn  
_

_Just waiting for my turn  
_

_Just waiting for my turn_

Turning left from the corridor that she was walking past, Setsuna spotted students lining up on the stairs outside two big doors clamoring for food. "Find you." A couple yards away from the scene, she started to walk over slowly to the line.

"Asuna, slow down! You might hit someone!" An unknown voice yelled out to a running redhead.

"It's okay, I think the line's here!" The girl named Asuna yelled back running down the stairs. Right when Asuna was halfway down the stairs, she jumped down and landed on someone...that someone was Setsuna.

"What the--?" Was all Setsuna could say when she turned her head to see a red flash tackle her. Now sprawled out on the floor with a girl on top of her, Setsuna opened her eyes to see red hair and twin bells. "Uh...hello? Are you dead?" Asked Setsuna while poking the girl on the head. Blinking, the girl got up fast with a blush on her face. Almost everyone in the lunch line turned their heads to look at the commotion.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Apologized Asuna, bowing her head simultaneously.

"It's okay...but, uh...can you help me up?" Setsuna replied, smiling as to ease the girl's embarrassment. Nodding, Asuna helped her up, the blush still covering her face. "Heh, thanks." Setsuna grabbed her backpack which fell on the floor.

"Y-yeah.." Asuna said while still bowing.

"Well, I guess that you're name is Asuna?" Asuna blinked.

"Eh?"

"Well, your friend--" Setsuna was cut off by two girls yelling and running down the stairs, almost as if ironic, the two girls tackled Setsuna as the ran down, not noticing her. Narrowly missing Asuna, but the impact knocked Setsuna on her back with a crash. "...Ow.." Was all she could say before she saw the two girls getting up and bowing to her while apologizing, following suit with Asuna.

"We're so sorry! We didn't see you and--" Setsuna put up a hand to silence the two.

"It's okay, just...help me up please.." Accepting the command, the two girls pulled Setsuna up and brushed her off. Setsuna just grinned at the two and assured them it was okay. _"Hm..."_ Now examining the two, the first girl was a purple-haired girl that had bangs covering her eyes. _"She's cute..."_ The other girl had long blond hair that went past her chest. _"Whoaaa damn girl!"_ Stopping her thoughts, Setsuna placed her focus on a shiny square-like object on the floor. "Is that...my iPhone?!" Running to the object, Setsuna bent down and grabbed the phone. _"...It's cracked...just great.."_ Turning back to face the trio, Setsuna walked over them. "Uhm...my phone broke."

"We're so sorry again, we'll pay you back!" Said the blond and purple-haired girl.

"N-nah, it's oka--" A throbbing pain emitted on Setsuna's back, which made her wince and grab her shoulder blades. "Ow, it hurts..." Jumping behind Setsuna, Asuna lifted up her shirt and examined the contusion.

"H-hey!" Setsuna exclaimed when Asuna surprised her.

_"She wears a wrap...? Whatever...wait...she has a big red mark back here.."_ Thought Asuna to herself. "Ayaka, Nodoka, come look at this." Asuna said to the two girl standing nervously.

"Whoaa..." Said the two girls in unison.

"So...how is it?" Asked Setsuna.

"Uh...bad." Asuna said with worry.

"Oh, well I don't have to go to the nurse, right?" Setsuna asked again.

"You might, it looks pretty bad." The blond haired Ayaka stated. _"It looks like...a bird?"_

"Hm...well okay." Setsuna tried to turn on her phone, but to no luck. She shoved it in her backpack with a shrug. "Well, I'm off. See you guys some other time."

"W-wait!" Said the three, "We'll take you to the nurse!" Setsuna thought for a moment, before shrugging and proceeding to find the clinic. With a blush on their faces, the three girls jogged happily after Setsuna.

* * *

"Well, we just need to give you some ointment and a bandage for now." Said Takahata-sensei while inspecting Setsuna's back.

"Ah, okay. That's good to hear." Setsuna said optimistically while smiling.

"Setsuna-kun, do you mind if I move this wrapping of yours a little bit?" Takahata-sensei asked.

"Uhm...sure." Continuing on with his work, Takahata-sensei grabbed the ointment on the nearby table and pull down Setsuna's wrapping a bit.

"This is..."

"What is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Takahata-sensei zoomed in closer to observe the bird-like contusion. _"...What..?"_

"Something wrong back there sensei?"

"Well...your bruise is in the shape of a bird.."

"What?!"

"Is something wrong about that?"

"Ah...no. It's normal.." With a shrug, Takahata-sensei proceeded to dab the ointment on Setsuna's back, then placing a bandage carefully over it. "There, good as new."

"Thanks a lot sensei!"

* * *

Walking out of the clinic, a person caught her eye. _"Konoka Konoe." _With a smile and hand stretched out towards Setsuna, Konoka Konoe greeted the girl.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Konoka Konoe." Looking at the girl for a moment in disbelief, Setsuna nodded and took the girl's hand.

"Uhm, same to you. My name's Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"I thought you looked kind of interesting to talk to, so I wanted to say 'hello'."

_"S-straightforward!"_ Setsuna smiled. "That's weird, I thought you were interesting too."

Konoka blushed. "I-I have to go to the clinic now for some papers, I'll see you some other time."

"Yep.." Setsuna couldn't help but stare at the girl's butt as she walked away. _"...Oh my Kami, I'm a perv! Okaa-san NOOO!"_

Konoka couldn't help but blush even harder when she felt Setsuna watching her...

* * *

"My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki. Nice to meet you all. I live in a house with my only family member, my sister, and my athletic and academic abilites are unlimited. I hope to make friends with many of you." Setsuna greeted all of her classmates with this introduction many times. In Advanced Calculus, Advanced Physics, Advanced English, Advanced Japanese History, many Kendo activities after school, and in P.E. She had many advanced classes and activities, but this trait of hers attracted many admirers.

When she greeted girls, they would blush and stammer.

When she greeted boys, they would blush and turn their head.

When she greeted teachers, they would be speechless.

This happened throughout the day, the one class that Setsuna loved the most, was Kendo. In fact, many students thought she was graceful, powerful, swift, and just above all beautiful when handling the perfect weapon.

"I've been training Kendo and martial arts since I was practically born, it's nothing new." She would say when others asked, and just smile at them. What she didn't know, was that all of them were worshiping her with every move. However, what the others didn't know, was that in Setsuna's mind, she was focused on Konoka Konoe.

Walking by the Tea Ceremony Club, Setsuna would always sneak a peek at her 'attractive doll'.

* * *

"So how was school Setsu-neechan?" Mizuki asked while eating a frozen yogurt on the couch.

"It wasn't that bad, I just thought people were staring at me too much..." Setsuna said while sitting herself down next to her sister.

"Hah, you have too many admirers, not fair." Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault I'm awesome." Setsuna said winking Mizuki.

"Whatever you say." Mizuki got up and threw away her yogurt. "I'm going upstairs for a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready." Setsuna nodded.

"Hey Mizu, wait a second."

"Hm?"

"Can you check my back...? I think the...seal is gone." Stopping halfway on the stairs, Mizuki ran down and jumped over the couch.

"Already?!" Lifting Setsuna's shirt in a flash, Mizuki practically ripped the wrapping that her sister was wearing to inspect the mark. "..."

"So is it there?"

With a sigh, Mizuki let go of the shirt and plopped down on the couch. "Yep, the mark is there, which means the seal _was_ lifted.."

"...So now what?"

"Well, now we get to do what we do best, right?"

"Yep, let's go demon-hunting."

* * *

September 3, 2008

Midnight

Speaking telepathically to her sister, "Are you ready Setsu-neechan?"

"Yep, all set over there?" A moment of silence.

"Ah, now I am. Okay, go anytime." Mizuki turned on her monitor and transmitted data to Setsuna's goggles.

"Now, the red dots are demons, blue is human, green is me, or actually, Sakurazaki blood." Mizuki, sighed. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Haha, yeah. I've waited a long time for this." Slowly lifting her hand in front of her, Setsuna muttered a spell, "Yūnagi, my right hand, come." A black flash then started to cloud her right hand, forming a rather large stick-like item. When the flash ended, the object was a 5-foot long, pure black blade, with a lighter black sheath. A thin red string was tied to the sheath, for tying purposes around the waist.

Concentrating on her Ki, Setsuna snapped her fingers, at that instant, one black wing and one white wing appeared from her back. Flapping outwards, they both sent black and white feathers in every direction, emitting the feel of a true half-demon.

_Devil inside of me  
_

_Jealous angel deep inside me  
_

_You don't know 'cause you're too busy reading labels  
_

_You're missing all the action underneath my table_

_I'm waiting for my turn  
_

_Waiting for my turn  
_

_Just waiting for my turn  
_

_Just waiting for my turn  
_

_Time to make it burn  
_

_ This is how I burn_

"Ah...the full moon is beautiful, right sister?"

* * *

Whoooo! How was it? :D Please review, and I hope to be able to get Chp. 2 up by Tuesday. If you have any questions about the story, or you're confused, please message me.

_**Preview:** "Are you...Setsuna?" Konoka questioned with fear in front of the two demons. _

_Setsuna sighed, "Just run already!" Konoka still didn't move, too much fear struck her in so little time. "Move!" Before Konoka could make sense of anything, black and white feathers floated in the air in front of her, a figure whos pure white hair was splattered with blood. "A-are you okay? Ojou-sama..." The figure was unconscious._

Setsuna: I'm awesome.

Me: I know. I MADE YOU. I AM YOUR...MOTHER.

Setsuna: Ew.

Me: -mutters- Ignorant, selfish daughter.

Setsuna: -wings come out- What did you say?

Me: Uh...

Me: UH...

Me: UHHHHH...-runs-

Setsuna: -scoff- That's what I thought!

Me: -erases the part where Setsuna is all cool, replaces with 'Setsuna likes to dress up Barbie Dolls'-

Setsuna: I like to dress up Barbie Dolls. :D

Me: ...Lol, pwn.

Konoka: Weird...

Asuna: I'm...CLUMSY?!

Ayaka: Pfhh, I'm beautiful.

Nodoka: I-I...please review the story...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, chapter 2 is up before I expected. ;D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my dignity. Also, if I owned Negima, I would be one rich yuri lover. Muahaha

Thanks a lot for your reviews guys, and help in noticing my writing errors. ;/

But enjoy teh story!

Any questions, message me!

* * *

Hero in the Dark

2. Yin and Yang, the Prince and the Princess

By ichigolynn

September 2, 2008

Early morning

"Ojou-sama, time to wake up and get ready for the opening ceremony." A maid said softly into the sleeping maiden's ear. Opening her eyes, breaking sweet slumber, the ojou-sama unwillingly sat up with a yawn while stretching. "You must take a shower and prepare for school." The maid said once again, bowing to her mistress.

Another yawn, "Hm...okay. Thank you. You can go now." Maid bowing once again, left the room. "Let's see, it's 6:00 and school starts at 7:30. I have plenty of time!" Jumping up to her feet, the ojou-sama did her morning stretches and smiled to herself. "Okay!" Looking around her sun lit room, the ojou-sama spotted her school uniform already on the sink counter in her bathroom. "There you are." Walking over to the bathroom, the ojou-sama flipped on the light switch, and started the water. Taking off her pajamas, revealing her naked figure, the ojou-sama stepped in the shower.

"Konoka, are you ready?" Stepping out of the extremely fancy limousine, Konoka Konoe steadied herself and fixed her outfit to make it neat. Grabbing her bow tie, Konoka brushed her hair to the side, strands gliding in the wind, and secured the tie around her jacket's collar.

"Yep, let's go Takahata-sensei. I'm ready."

* * *

Takahata stepped back and sat down in a chair behind the two, letting Konoka take the speaker. With a nod, Konoka walked up to the microphone. "Thank you Takahata-sensei." The man smiled in response. "As you all now know, my name is Konoka Konoe, I am also a freshmen here. I hope to make lots of friends with many of you, and just have fun in high school. So please enjoy Mahora Academy." Students applauding in response, Konoka and Takahata-sensei walked down the stairs.

Konoka however, stopped her short stride for a moment. _"Hm...that guy in the back is pretty cute.."_ Continuing her exit, Konoka neared the unknown boy. _"W-wait...that cute guy is a girl! Sh-she's smiling at me.."_ Konoka felt a warm blush occupying her face as she neared the Prince-like female. _"I should just talk to her some other time." _Nodding to herself, she ran after Takahata-sensei out the door with a grin.

* * *

Wandering around the halls and admiring its beauty, Konoka was taking her time in finding the clinic. "I wonder where that mysterious person is." As Konoka turned at a corner in the hall, a figure stepped out of a nearby room. The figure was a female, she was smiling to herself. _"Wow, talk about luck. There she is. I wonder if I should meet her..." _With a shrug, Konoka headed towards the person, with a hand stretched towards the girl. "Nice to meet you. My name is Konoka Konoe."

With a smile, the girl accepted the hand.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys heard of Setsuna Sakurazaki?"

"Setsuna-senpai?"

"Yeah! She's so cool, I heard her imouto is in our section!"

Mizuki's ears shot up like a dog in hunting mode. _"Nee-chan..."_

"I heard that she has an imouto."

"Hey, I bet Setsuna's imouto looks exactly like her!"

"What's her imouto's name?"

"I think it was Mizuki...?"

Mizuki turned her head in a creaking motion towards the squealing fangirls of her sister. _"Cr-crap.."_ Mizuki looked like Setsuna for a fact. They both had the same length hair, perfectly shaped body, although Mizuki was a bit shorter, same eye colors, which were pure red, but covered with brown contacts, and they also both acted the same. Although the only differences were that Mizuki didn't crave attention like Setsuna, and Mizuki would never tie her hair up.

"Wait a second...doesn't that girl look like Setsuna? But shorter?"

Mizuki's face turned blue, and she was panicking. "Uh...uh..."

"That _does_ look like her!" Poor Mizuki-chan bolted for the door.

"Wait come back Mizuki-senpai!"

"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE FANGIRLS!" Screaming her head off and running away in random places, since she didn't know the school that well, Mizuki thought for a moment, a light bulb appeared from her head. "Ah hah!" Mizuki stopped her haste, turned around, and lifted her hand in a motion to stop the rampage of girls. "Okay, let's get through this calmly."

"Mizuki-senpai!" The girls however, did not stop. "We love you and your sister!" Catching the poor girl off guard, the fangirls charged at Mizuki, tackled her, glomped her, then tied her up. Much like from a manga.

"N-no, not again!" Mizuki yelled, afraid of the outcomes that were in store for her.

"Whoa, we got her. Now what?" One of the girls asked out, to no one in particular.

"Uhm, how about we let her go?" This person that suggested, was Mizuki.

"Haha NO." The girls dragged Mizuki off to the Kendo club in search of their idol.

_"Damn, it was worth a try. Anyways, I can't let Setsu-neechan see me like this again."_

"Hey guys...is that.. BI RAIN?!" Mizuki said, hoping it would be a good distraction.

"WHAT? WHERE!?" The fangirls screamed out. Indeed, it was a good distraction.

_"Haha...suckers."_ Taking the short time given to her, Mizuki swiftly cut the rope with a hidden knife she concealed along her waist. _"And Setsu-neechan said there was no use for a knife at school. Heh, boy was she wrong." _Now fed up with the humans' game, Mizuki commanded her wings to come forth. In an instant after they appeared, she took flight and flew to the roof.

"Hey...there's no Rain here..wait, where'd she go?!"

"There's so many feathers.."

"Pretty..."

"Black and white feathers, weird.."

* * *

"Men! Men! Men! Men! Men!" The strikes of attacks increased with each thrust. Her opponent, dazed and confused.

_"I think I hit her too hard.."_ Girls cheering in the background for their senpai.

"Setsuna-senpai, so cool!"

_"Ugh, these humans and their ability to be easily wooed over."_ Despite her thoughts, Setsuna just replied with a nod and a smile.

Her opponent however, was mentally bleeding. "Ah, mommy don't leave me..."

Setsuna took off her helmet, not a sweat in sight._ "Mommy? I think I _did _hit her too hard.."_ Snapping back to the dazed girl on the floor, Setsuna lifted the girl's Men, or in other words, helmet. "I'm sorry Asuna, are you okay? I think I hit you too many times...or too hard."

"I-it's okay, I told you to not take it easy on me anyways." With a smile, Asuna just shook off the mind numbing headache. "It'll be fine with an ice pack or something.."

"Okay...I'll go get you one then."

"N-no! It's okay."

"It's the least I can do, so don't worry Asuna." Setsuna waved off any disagreement that Asuna had, which sent Asuna to sit in a nearby corner to rest.

* * *

"Okay, so an ice pack, a band-aid, and a wrapping if it's possible please, Takahata-sensei."

"Oh no problem Setsuna-kun, but if I may ask, why do you need the wrapping for a bump?"

"I just need it for myself, as a precaution."

"Ah, okay. I won't question any further." Closing the medical supply cabinet, Takahata-sensei handed Setsuna the items that she requested with a smile, and sent her off with a wave.

Walking by an open room, the site of a dark blue kimono caught Setsuna's eye. Causing her to stop walking and admire the maidens sitting on the floor and talking amongst another.

"So Konoka. Anything interesting lately?"

"Yes, there has been actually. I've met this incredibly interesting person. Her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"S-Setsuna? Ne, Nodoka, isn't she the one we tackled this morning?"

"I-I t-think so.."

Trying to remember what the previous girls had said, _"The ones that tackled me...OH! That hot blond girl and cute shy girl. Weird.." _Happy enough to hear this conversation, Setsuna decided that it would be best if she didn't eavesdrop any longer on the girls. Opening the door to the Kendo room, Setsuna tossed the ice pack at Asuna. "Heads up Asuna!"

Turning her head to the person who called her, "Huh?"

_Splat_

"...Ow." Asuna rubbed her face where the ice pack hit her, luckily, it was a gel pack, and not the real ice cube thing.

"Oooh.. Oops, sorry Asuna." Sweatdropping and scratching the back of her head, Setsuna walked over to Asuna, handing her the band-aid.

"Thanks."

Fast footsteps echoing across the halls, more and more footsteps were heard with each second. "Huh?" Setsuna said.

"Look! Setsuna-senpai is back!"

"Yay!"

"Senpai!"

Setsuna facepalmed her hand very loudly with a slap, "Ow."

"Wow, what a crowd you have there." Asuna said while playing with her fingers.

"Yep..." Setsuna said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that...I've been chased by so many admirers lately. Including my sister."

"Really, tell me more."

"Well, there was this one time that my imouto, Mizuki, was kidnapped, tied up, and forced to say she loved the 'fangirls'."

"...Brutal.."

"Nah, just funny."

"You're evil."

"I know." Setsuna just grinned at Asuna with a hint of an evil black aura surrounding her.

"Senpai!"

Setsuna turned back to the fangirls and smiled, causing some of them to faint, squeal, or suffer from major blood loss, from the nose that is.

"Kyaaaa!!"

* * *

Sighing as she fumbled for her keys, Setsuna struggled to get the door to her home open. "Dammit!" Fed up with the keys, Setsuna just shrugged and prepared to kick down the door. Lucklily, for the door, Mizuki opened it, making Setsuna narrowly miss the door.

"Jeez Setsu-neechan. You didn't haveta bust the door down."

"B-but the door wouldn't open, and these keys don't effing work anymore." Mizuki stuck out her hand, an invisible command for Setsuna to give her the keys.

"..." Setsuna gave her the keys and scoffed.

"...Well here's your problem. It's the WRONG KEYS NEE-CHAN!"

"W-what?" Setsuna snatched the keys back from Mizuki's hands and looked them over. "You're right..these are my gym keys?!"

"Baka nee-chan."

"Well then...where are my home keys?!"

Mizuki shrugged.

Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy.

"Look look! I have Setsuna-senpai's keys!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Where did you get these?"

"From her backpack."

"Whoo! Party at Setsuna-senpai's house!"

* * *

"Whatever, I'll give you the extra copy I made last week." Mizuki said, gesturing to her sister to come in. Grabbing a small shiny object in a nearby drawer, Mizuki handed the object to her sister. "There, now don't lose that one. You know I hate going outside with those _fangirls _roaming around..."

"Hah, yep. Thanks a lot Mizu-chan." Running up the stairs and into her room, Setsuna dropped her backpack on the floor and jumped on her bed. "So...BORED!"

"If you're so bored, make me dinner!" Mizuki yelled from downstairs.

"Okay okay!" Setsuna sighed, but got up and changed nonetheless. Setsuna went back downstairs in her pajamas that were white, covered with black crows. "So whatddya want for dinner?"

Sucking on a spoon covered from yogurt, Mizuki thought for a second. "Heh, how about worms?"

"..."

"..."

"No."

"Aw, it was worth a try."

Giving up on making dinner after a couple tries, Setsuna just shrugged it off and decided to order pizza. "Jeez, making food is hard." Setsuna plopped down on the couch next to her sister and sighed.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

"...Nice."

"Oh shut up."

"Whateverrr."

* * *

September 3, 2008

Midnight

"Nee-chan, are you ready yet?!" Mizuki yelled at her sister from downstairs for the fifth time, asking if she was ready.

"Hold on, jeez! Turning into my mother.."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

Setsuna now in her bathroom, removed her clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, here we go." With a snap, darkness clouded her body, taking shape of an outfit on her. The oufit was pure black, the pants were baggy near the ankles, the shirt was sleeveless with two large holes in the back near the shoulder blades, and it had a small belt securing the outfit at each shoulder and waist. "...Kami, I look gothic.." Another thing that changed was that her hair turned pure white, her eyes dark red, and her body was even more perfect.

"Are you done yet?!"

"For goodness sakes, YES!"

Jumping down the stairs, Setsuna glided easily with the last few steps. This was a special ability that could be used without wings, only Setsuna from the clan could use it.

"Show off." Mizuki scoffed while Setsuna grinned in response. "Wear this." Handing Setsuna a pair of black goggles, Setsuna looked it over. "Now, the red dots are demons, blue is human, green is me, or actually, Sakurazaki blood." Setsuna showed a sign of discomfort, "What now..?"

"Don't you have something...less goggly?"

"Well, actually, I have just the thing." Mizuki tapped Setsuna on the head. "It's your head, did you forget that you could sniff out enemies easily..?"

"Uh...oh, now I remember." Mizuki sweatdropped and sighed. _"I've been living with humans wayyy too long."_

* * *

Now on the roof her own, Setsuna readied herself and ran off the roof. In about two seconds of freefalling, Setsuna spread out her wings and flew high into the air. She went as high as she could, as to not let any humans see her. Loving the feel of the wind against her body, Setsuna took off with haste towards her school, to scout around for any demons. _"I haven't flown like this for years.."_ A mile away from home in the air, Setsuna sensed a strong demon aura. "Mizuki, do you feel that?" Talking to her sister telepathically.

"Yeah, this feels like a King demon. Think you can take him?"

"Hmp, of course. Just a King demon isn't so bad. What I'm worried about though, is that I hope there's no humans around when I'm there.."

"Setsuna...the aura's coming from.."

"The school."

Flying as fast as she could towards Mahora Academy, Setsuna was anxious to finally have a challenge, and Yūnagi stirring with impatience due to the aura. Yūnagi is a unique sword, powered by its master's thoughts, strength, and emotions. The one thing it truly fed on, was demon blood, and the demons' strength. Yūnagi was passed down from many generations of the infamous Crow Demon Clan. Another thing that was unique about Yūnagi, was that it could speak telepathically to it's master, and only it's master.

_"Master...this demon is strong.."_

"Don't worry, I'll take him down.."

_"There...is a human there..."_

"I know."

"AHHHH!" A female scream coming from below, explosions going off throughout the high school section of Mahora Academy. "Someone please help me!"

Setsuna eyes turned neon red, scouting out the scene from above and her eyes closing in on a female and the demon behind her like a hawk. Yūnagi was shaking even more, with excitement. _"Master..."_

"Wait, is that...Konoka?!"

Swooping down to the two, Setsuna tackled the demon and slashed it's arm off. Her wings folding back in into her back. The demon growled at Setsuna with it's dark red eyes. Setsuna growled back and ran towards him with a clash.

* * *

"H-help.." Konoka was panting her heart out running through the halls of Mahora Academy. _"Wh-what was that thing?!"_ Konoka was lost, she still didn't know the high school section that well, and was running around in circles. _"Where...is the quad..?" _Finally nearing her endurance's end, Konoka decided to find a familiar place to her, and make her way to the quad. To her luck, she found the afterschool activities section, which was just a building away from the quad.

"There!" Konoka spotted the water fountain just a few yards away. Struggling to catch her breath, Konoka decided to rest for a couple seconds on the fountain. However, when she stopped her running, an explosion and two dark figures appeared from the wall. One was human shaped, and the other was monsterous.

"Hah..." Setsuna was bleeding from her forehead, she had her left arm slashed at, and her leg bit. "You're one strong bastard aren't ya. How many people exactly did you eat..?"

The demon chuckled and cracked it's knuckles. "I've eaten millions of your lower half. Weak demons and humans alike. So many souls, so little time. That's why...blame them for making me this strong." The King demon's eyes turned neon red and his claws turned knife-like. "You're so weak. I sense that Crow blood in you, such a disgrace." His arm that was slashed off by Setsuna grew back, and more deadly.

"You bastard, eat this!" Setsuna threw Yūnagi at the King demon's face, but the demon deflected the nodachi easily with a swipe.

"You are weak, you are a disgrace, and that human, is dead." The demon pointed at Konoka and laughed sinisterly, sending shivers up her spine. Setsuna turned her gaze at Konoka. _"Crap!"_ Setsuna ordered her wings out mentally, and flapped them, preparing for defense.

"Run Konoka!"

Konoka gave a questioning look at the female demon. _"H-how does she know my name?"_ Right then, Konoka spotted something familiar about the girl. "Are you...Setsuna?" Konoka questioned with fear in front of the two demons.

The demon opened his hand with a snap, and his claws grew even larger.

Setsuna sighed, "Just run already!" Konoka still didn't move, too much fear struck her in so little time. "Move!" Before Konoka could make sense of anything, black and white feathers floated in the air in front of her, a figure whos pure white hair was splattered with blood. "A-are you okay? Ojou-sama..." The figure was unconscious.

"S-Setsuna..?"

The demon laughed and licked his claws. "Hm...tasty.."

"Setsuna w-wake up!"

* * *

_"Laughing...cries...pleas...and...the scent of blood. I know it all too well. Master, wake up. Wake up and show him, show him the meaning of who you are. The Bloodthirsy Vampire."_

Setsuna's eyes snapped open, the once neon red eyes turned pure yellow like the sun, she stood up from Konoka's arms, and summoned Yūnagi. "Yūnagi, come." The sword started to shake with a red aura, and floated back into Setsuna's right hand. Sheating the nodachi back into it's place, Setsuna gave the demon a growl. Chuckling, Setsuna snapped her hand open, just like the demon had done previously, and sharp black talons appeared from where her nails were. It was like, a whole different person had taken over her. Konoka also noticed this, which made her shake slightly in fear.

"So, you managed to beat Setsuna.."

The demon was taken aback and speechless. "W-who are you?!" It growled softly back at her.

"Well, good for you...because you get to die by me."

With a swift slash of her talons, the demon was sliced to pieces. It's aura depleting, the pieces turning to ashes, and the ashes turning to dust.

"Worthless and weak."

A few moments later of 'Setsuna' standing there, Konoka broke the silence. "S-Setsuna?" 'Setsuna' turned back to the girl.

"Don't worry little girl, she's here." After that sentence, Setsuna's yellow eyes turned dark brown, her white hair turned black, her wings snapped back into her shoulder blades, and her claws disappeared.

Setsuna fell forward, but was pillowed into Konoka's arms. "Setsu..na? Are you okay?"

"K-Konoka? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was picking up some papers and this thing attacked me.."

"You...saw everything?"

Konoka nodded. "What was that thing?"

"A King demon."

"K-King..?

"Listen closely to me Konoka, you have two choices. One, I can erase your memory and you can go back to living, remembering nothing. Or two, you can remember everything, and become an even bigger target with other demons."

"I..."

"The choice is yours.."

* * *

Another cliffhanger, dun dun dun. :D Thanks a lot for the previous reviews and please continue to review! Sankyu-

Setsuna: I hate cliffhangers.

Me: I know, I hate them only when I'm not the one writing the story though.

Setsuna: ...

Me: ...

Mizuki: Hi!

Me: ...There's two Mizukis?! -author's name is Mizuki-

Mizuki: Hi!

Me: ...

Setsuna: ...I have no idea..you're the author..

Mizuki: Hi!

Me: ...That's it, enough of this "Hi!" business. Fangirls, Setsuna-senpai and Mizuki-senpai are over here!!

Fangirls: Kyaaa! Senpai! -runs and chases Mizuki and Setsuna-

Me: Hehe...

Mizuki and Setsuna: AHHHHH

Konoka: Please review the story!

-nudges reader to review button-


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for your reviews guys, I can't say just how much I appreciate it!

Reviews are what I basically feed on as a writer. It's also my motivation to ignore my teacher during half the time in Business class and type my story on the computer. Shhh don't tell.

By the way, the fangirls are here to stay.

I'll also do my best to update quickly so you readers don't eat me alive. :D

Sankyu, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my DREAMS. DATTEBAYO! -- I don't even own that. Woe is me. ;-;

* * *

Hero in the Dark

3. Lost Memories

By ichigolynn

"Unh..." Awakening from a mind numbing sleep, the female felt sore everywhere. She did not know where she was, or why she was there. Trying to regain some sense back, the female looked around the room with a quick glance. Nothing could be seen, but the bed she was on and the moon shining from the window. Walking over to the window, the female examined the outside, it was a beautiful front yard with a fountain in the middle, right across from the gate of the home.

_Click_

The door opened, allowing the hallway lights to invade the room, and in came a female with black hair and glasses holding a tray. "Awake already, Konoka?" The female closed the door and flipped on the light switch, then turning back to the girl named Konoka, she smiled.

"H-how do you know my name? Where am I?! Who are you...?!" Konoka was frightened and disoriented, making the situation seem more drastic than it really was.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there Missy. My name is Mizuki, you're at my house, in the guest room, and I know your name because my sister told you." Mizuki placed the tray down on a nearby table, the tray containing food and water.

"Y-you, your, wait, what? How did you sister know my name?"

"Oh, you might know her, her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki." Konoka's eyes widened and she was bewildered.

"Then, where is she, and what am I doing here?!"

"Calm, the heck, DOWN KONOKA!" Konoka squealed and shook in fear. "Well, sorry about that. Setsuna is in the bathroom and you're here because...well, I'll let Nee-chan explain when she gets back."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom.

"MOTHER FUDGEEZES OW!!" Setsuna was having trouble bandaging herself, since her left arm was practically paralyzed by being slashed to death, her right leg covered in puncture wounds because of the demon's razor sharp teeth, and her forehead was still bleeding. "Dammit, wait until I heal myself and I'll kill all the King demons there are.." Setsuna muttered under her breath. "Okay, now...around the leg and ...OWWW!"

The door to Setsuna's bathroom slammed open and Setsuna was bopped on the head. "Setsu-neechan keep it down! Konoka thinks you're murdering someone. Jeez!"

Giving Mizuki the crocodile tears, Setsuna begged her sister. "Mizu-chan help me! I can't do this with one hand..."

Mizuki scoffed. "Fine, you could have called me before you went berserk and caused _this_ mess."

"B-but, I was panicking, and...and..."

"And whatever, you know when you're struggingling in battle, it's better to call me than _her._"

"I didn't though, it was Yūnagi..."

"Of course, blame it on the talking nodachi. No Setsuna, it _was_ your fault. You know _she_ only comes out when _you_ are on the brink of death."

"I-I know..." Mizuki secured the bandage on Setsuna's leg with a _swish _sound. "O-OW MIZU-CHAN NOT SO HARD!"

Meanwhile, in the guest room.

"Uh..." Konoka was confused and was wondering whether she should have been scared, or just plain freaked out by that outburst.

Back in Setsuna's bathroom.

Mizuki stared at Setsuna with a death glare. "Now, what have we learned Nee-chan?"

"D-don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't...be stupid and heroic..."

"Yes, now then. Let me heal you up, it'll be faster than you just regenerating yourself." Mizuki stepped backwards and placed her hands just above Setsuna's wounds, and her hands grew blueish green, healing the wounds and making the bleeding stop. "There, now let's go talk to Konoka."

* * *

"S-so...you're saying that you found me on the floor at school, then picked me up and brought me to your house?" Konoka was baffled at the story she was given from Setsuna.

"Yep, you said that you were getting some papers, but then you fainted for no reason. Since I didn't know where you lived, I brought you here."

"Oh...then, please, tell me why you are covered in bandages.."

"W-well..." Mizuki stared at Setsuna. Setsuna spoke telepathically with her sister,_ "What should I tell her Mizu-chan?_"

Mizuki shrugged mentally. _"I dunno."_

"W-well...you see.. I accidentally broke Mizu-chan's most prized possession, and she beat me up."

Mizuki's eyes widened and she shot up. "YOU BROKE MY OTAKU COLLECTION?!"

"..." Setsuna stared at Mizuki, then Konoka.

"..." Konoka stared at Setsuna, then Mizuki.

"..." Mizuki stared at Setsuna, then Konoka.

"Uh...I'll sit myself down now..." Mizuki sat back down on the bed quietly and turned to look at the moon outside the window.

"Anyways... Konoka, would you rather me walk you home, or would you like to stay here for the night?" Konoka thought for a moment before blushing.

"Would i-it, would it be okay if I stay here for the night?"

Mizuki grinned and Setsuna smiled. "Of course." They both said.

"You might want to call your family first." Setsuna started to slap her pockets in search of her phone. "...I forgot it broke.."

Mizuki just sighed and took out hers, which was also an iPhone, but not broken. She handed Konoka the phone and stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat.." She then proceeded to open the door and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Konoka looked the phone over and stammered, "U-uh, I-I don't know how t-to use this.."

Setsuna fell over in a laughing fit, but was crying in pain at the same time. "Hahaha! Ah AH OW! Haha!" Setsuna was also kicking the air and grabbing her stomach because she was laughing too hard. "Y-you hahahaha!"

Konoka blushed and rolled her eyes. "Can you just show me how to use this please..?"

"Hahaha, y-yeah!"

"Well then?"

"M-Mizuki!"

"Whattt?" Mizuki came in the door with a spoon in her mouth and a frozen yogurt in her hand.

"C-can you help her?"

Mizuki gave a look of _'why can't you do it?' _to Setsuna, but Setsuna was too busy laughing, so then Mizuki turned to Konoka, but she just shrugged and shook her head.

"Whatever, give me the phone Konoka." Mizuki took back her phone and asked, "So tell me your number."

"It's 439-658-2094." (If you really believed this was Konoka's phone number, then HAHAHA.)

"Eh, okay. There you go."

_Rring. Rring. Rring._

"Hello, Konoe residence."

"Aki-chan?"

"Konoka-sama?"

"Yes, it's me. Please tell Grandfather that I'll be staying over at a friend's house for the night."

"Yes, ojou-sama."

"Thank you, bye."

"Goodbye."

Standing up, Mizuki yawned and stretched, headed for out the door, but was stopped by Konoka. "Don't you want your phone back?"

"Oh, yeah. Throw it to me." Konoka looked at the phone and back at Mizuki. Mizuki was in a catcher's position like from a baseball game. "You can do it." Proceeding from holding her arm back, Konoka threw the phone at Mizuki, but, a little _too_ hard. "Holy crap!" The phone almost hit Mizuki in the head, but luckily she dropped down in a squat. Setsuna who was just done laughing, looked at Mizuki's face, then laughed even harder. "Shut up Nee-chan." Mizuki picked up her phone and sighed. "I'll buy us both another one tomorrow."

"Hahaha! I'm going to go to sleep now, good night party people."

"G-good night Setsuna-san, Mizuki-chan."

"Good night, weirdos."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, bye."

* * *

September 7, 2008

8:00 a.m.

Beep Beep Beep Bee-- "Kami, for Robin's sake! I hate that damn noise in the morning!" Setsuna rubbed her eyes and rose from her bed. "Unhh uhhh.." Setsuna fell back to her bed. "Too tired!"

"Setsu-neechan, you awake?" Mizuki called to her sister from below, Setsuna groaned.

"Uhhh I guess.."

"Well then, come down and eat!"

"Okay okay, sheesh."

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Chinese."

"...You made Chinese food?"

"No. I ordered out."

"Mizu-chan..." Setsuna whined.

"Don't you Mizu-chan me, you ordered pizza before." Setsuna gave up and grumbled while she took out the boxes of food and ripped the wrapped forks and spoons.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of food.."

"Well, I asked Konoka to come and eat too."

"You what?!"

_Ding dong  
_

_"I'm really glad Mizu-chan invited me over for breakfast. And...I'll get to see Setsuna, kyaaa!"_ Konoka squealed mentally and blushed, she was so distracted, that when Mizuki opened the door, Konoka was still squealing and hugging herself.

Mizuki just stood in the doorway and stared at her. _"..."_

_"Kyaaa!"_

_"..."_

_"Set-chan kyaaa!"_

_"..."_

"Mizuki who's at the door?!"

"It's the girl going 'Kyaaa!' in her mind and hugging herself."

"Oh my Kami. Dammit, more fangirls?!"

"No, it's your girlfriend."

"EH?!"

Konoka snapped out of her fantasy world and blushed even harder. "S-sorry Mizu-chan.." Mizuki laughed and patted Konoka on the back to assure her it was okay. Then gestured her inside the house. "Wow, your house still seems big to me whenever I'm here.."

"Eh, not that big. Our other house is bigger, right Setsu-neechan?" Setsuna grunted in response and continued to stuff her mouth with fried rice. "...Konoka, come eat some Chinese food."

"Ooh, thank you."

* * *

Konoka walked to the front door as Setsuna leaded the way, Konoka was blushing her head off, and Setsuna was trying to act cool in front of her crush, but it didn't seem to work too well.

Stopping in front of the doorway, Konoka was stammering out her words, "I-I th-thank you, Se-Setsuna.."

"Y-you're welcome."

"...Well, d-do you mind if I call you Set-chan..?"

"Ah, well...it's okay if you want.." Setsuna gave Konoka and smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay! I'll see you at school tomorrow then Set-chan!" Konoka kissed Setsuna lightly on the lips and ran out the door, her face as red as a strawberry. Setsuna's was even redder than that, her hand went to touch her lips, which were slightly tingling.

"B-bye Konoka.."

Upon closing the door, Mizuki stood a couple feet behind Setsuna and leaned against the wall with a smirk on her face. "Nice Nee-chan!" Rolling her eyes, Setsuna went up to Mizuki and bopped her on the head.

"I'll remember this when you get a girlfriend too."

"Hah, you wish."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

September 8, 2008

Morning

"Good morning Sakurazaki-senpai!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Setsuna and Mizuki both smiled at the fangirls that were waiting for them inside the quad of Mahora Academy. Girls from all three sections were lined up perfectly and blushing like mad.

_"S-Setsu-neechan.."_

_"Just keep smiling and wave. Don't be afraid, as long as you keep your distance, they will not bite."_

_"..."_

_"I think.."  
_

_"That's reassuring.."_

Meanwhile, in the main cafeteria.

"Ne, Konoka, why aren't you eating?" Asuna asked while staring at the girl suspiciously, and leaned in even closer to be practically face to face with her.

"Back up off her Sailor Moon." Ayaka said, while eating her cereal.

"Hey, don't call me that! I was worried about what she was doing!"

"Yes, and every girl alive is beautiful like me."

"C-can't we just all get along?" Nodoka was trying to calm the two idiots down, but they were so into their arguing that they couldn't hear the poor girl. Konoka was still preoccupied with her thoughts and in the midst of hugging herself while squealing like she had down before at the Sakurazaki home.

"You know what, a dumb grease monkey like you shouldn't even be able to think, let alone care about others!"

"Y-you banana!"

"You...you sweaty ape!"

"That's the best you've got?!"

"No, you're also a poor ripoff version of Sailor Moon!"

"I said stop calling me that! You... You _slut_."

"Oh, it's on MONKEY!"

"It's _been _on you IDIOT!"

Both girls ended their 'talk', with a little fist to face connection. Konoka was _still_ occupied, and Nodoka was so scared of the two that she hid behind the lunch lady. However, the Sakurazaki sisters walked in, in search of some 'grub', as Mizuki likes to say. Setsuna and Mizuki saw Konoka, and decided to walk over to say 'Hi'. "Mizu-chan, grab me some breakfast too okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

The sounds of footsteps. More footsteps. The sounds of running footsteps. Now, the footsteps sound like a bull rampage.

"What the--"

"Kyaaa, senpai!!"

"Oh...fuh-duckers."

"Nee-chan, I'm scared!"

"Quick, climb on the chandelier!"

Meanwhile, in the background.

Konoka was sighing and blushing while _still_ daydreaming, Nodoka was hiding under the table, and the two monkeys were _still_ fighting.

"Sigh." Konoka sighed.

"You monkey!" Ayaka dissed Asuna.

"You banana!" Asuna dissed Ayaka.

"S-someone help m-me!" Nodoka cowered in fear.

Back to the fangirls conflict.

_"S-Setsu-neechan, do something!"_

_"Ok-okay, I've got it."_

Setsuna yelled out and pointed, "Look, it's Jeese McCartney!"

The fangirls all said, "...Who?"

Mizuki facepalmed herself and said, "Nee-chan, WRONG COUNTRY!"

"Oh yeah...oops, sorries."

"Oh for effing sakes, LOOK, IT'S IKUTA TOMA!"

"Psh, we're not falling for that one again!" One girl said, while scoffing.

"No seriously, look, it's Ikuta Toma right there." Mizuki pointed to the exit with a serious face.

All the fangirls turned around and screamed, "WHAT? WHERE?!" Setesuna and Mizuki were dropped and given their chance to escape.

_"Nee-chan RUN!"_ Both girls bolted out the door and climbed the stairs up to the roof. Panting for their breath, Mizuki and Setsuna opened the door to the roof and collapsed on the floor. "H-holy crap. Nee-chan, what the eff!" Mizuki slapped Setsuna on the arm and Setsuna was too tired to even care.

"Wh-what?"

"Jeese McCartney?!"

"Yea-- what about him?"

"We're in Japan, NOT THE UNITED STATES. Remember that."

"Oh...they don't have Jesse McCartney here..?"

"Apparently not!"

"...Ooops.."

"Ugh, whatever. Good thing those girls watch Hana Kimi."

"What's that..?"

_Slappp_

Mizuki facepalmed herself once again, a red hand-like mark appeared from her forehead, causing Setsuna to laugh. Setsuna stood up after a good laugh and dusted herself off. "We haven't had this much fun in a while, right?" Mizuki stood back up alongside Setsuna, the wind blew the two like it was there friend, giving off an aura of tranquility.

"Nope...not since about 600 years ago."

"Yeah, it's been a long time."

"Yeppers, so what do you want to do now Nee-chan?"

"Let's fight!"

"You're on!"

"Yūnagi, come!"

"Ryuu, come!"

_Boom!!_

"...Oops.."

"...Oops.."

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office.

_Boom!!_

"Holy crap, my window!"

Back to the Sakurazaki sisters' conflict.

"I didn't do it!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"..."

"..."

"Touche..."

"It's 'tush'."

"Nee-chan, tush means 'butt' in the United States.."

"...Fine, then kiss my TUSH AND EAT MY DUST!"

Setsuna chanted a spell and put up a blue barrier around herself, as to not let any humans see her, then she took flight and flew around the school. Mizuki grinned and gave a 'tsk' sound to her sister. "Nee-chan, it should be _you_ eating _my_ dust, _grandma._"

"I'm only 1 year older than you!"

"Yeah, but you're 112 years older than me in Crow Years."

"Dammit."

Mizuki also chanted a barrier and put it around herself, but it was green instead of blue. "Bring it GRANDMA!"

Setsuna unsheathed her nodachi and yelled out, "Yūnagi!"

_"Yes master?"_

"Kick Ryuu's tush!"

_"...Yes master.."_

Mizuki did the same. "Ryuu!"

_"Yes, master?"_

"Immobilize her _toothpick_."

_"Yes master."_

_Boom! Boom!_

"Wow, new record. We killed an entire ten acres of land from the school in about eight minutes."

"TEN ACRES?! NEE-CHAN!"

"Ooops.."

* * *

Hiya again guys! Please review teh story and ask questions if need be! Sankyu-

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

_Fun facts:_ 100 Crow Years equal to 1 Human Year.

Ryuu is Mizuki's sword, it's also unique and can talk, very much similar like Yūnagi, but is white instead of black and also has a red ribbon tied to the handle.

The previous record of killing land that was not owned by those two siblings was eight acres in seven minutes. Although, Setsuna's record alone was an entire city in approximately 28 minutes and seven seconds. Setsuna was pissed that some guy tried to hit on her sister, and she was also pmsing. (just kidding)

Setsuna and Mizuki fight a lot, physically that is, and end up tying, since their swords refuse to kill their brethren and/or each other.

Konoka is still daydreaming, Asuna and Ayaka are still fighting, Nodoka is still cowering, the fangirls are looking for Ikuta Toma, and the Headmaster is wondering why his window keeps on blowing up.

Chapter 4 will be up before Sunday!

_Next chapter preview:_ 4. Abomination

"We are not fully Crows, we're also half Vampires, all the strengths of a Vampire and Crow, but no weaknesses. So tell me, how do you know that? Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell."


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to Hero in the Dark!

Thanks a lot for your previous reviews guys, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update, I've been very busy with my cousin's wedding and stress from school. T-T

Happy Belated Halloween!

Please review the story and enjoy this chapter, sankyu!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here, sadly.

* * *

Hero in the Dark

4. Abomination

By ichigolynn

September 21, 2008

7:47 a.m.

The homeroom class of 1/3 A was having their first field trip of the year to Kyoto, staying there for five days and four nights. All students were allowed to bring a classmate from the junior high section, Setsuna brought along her sister Mizuki, while Konoka brought along her 11 year old cousin Negi. Upon climbing into the train, Konoka ran up the small steps and spotted a couple of open seats in the middle right of the section they were sitting in.

"Over here guys!" Following right behind her was Negi, holding two suitcases, which were his and Konoka's, then Setsuna, holding a small duffel bag and her laptop case, and then Mizuki, carrying a small suitcase. The group put their belongings into a cabinet above their seats.

After the group sat down and settled themselves in, Ayaka, Asuna, and Nodoka came out of the school and also climbed on the train with their luggage.

Asuna sat down in the second row on the right and sighed. "Stuff like this is much better than going to classes."

Ayaka sat down next to her, since there was no more open seats. "Does it really matter? Your grades are so bad that it's better if you don't go to school at all."

"Why you!" The two fought with each other for a while. Nodoka turned around from her seat, since she was in front of them, and tried to calm them down. Although it failed, since the train started and she fell over her seat and on top of the two. Well, that was quite effective in quieting them down actually.

"I-I'm so sorry Asuna, Ayaka!"

"Wh-- it.. ah.... pink.." Asuna and Ayaka were blushing and stammering with their words. "It wa-- uh..."

"Are you guys okay?" Nodoka said, while looking at them questioningly.

"Nodoka...pink.."

"Eh, what's pink?"

"P-panties.."

"My....my...NOOOOOO!!!!" Nodoka cried tears of embarrassment while Asuna and Ayaka tried to apologize, which didn't work that well.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the bus.

"Isn't this exciting Set-chan?!" Konoka said while hanging her head out of the bus.

"Y-yeah..." Mizuki smirked and covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. _"Isn't she a keeper, Nee-chan?"_

_"Shut up.."_

"Hey Konoka, unless you want to lose your body parts, don't hang your head out like that!" Asuna said, with a childish smirk.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, you monkey." Ayaka said, while sipping her tea.

"Wh-what?! What are you talking about?!" Asuna screamed while pointing at Ayaka with a fuming red blush.

Ayaka continued to sip her tea, then spoke rather calmly. "You don't remember the time in 4th grade when you climbed on top of the seats and jumped out of bus while it was still moving from the emergency escape route on the roof?"

"..."

Ayaka continued to sip tea.

"...That was because I thought we were being attacked by a monster!"

"It was just a stick hitting the window."

"B-but!"

"Monkey."

"You know what?! You are so shallow, selfish, gree--"

"Shut up monkey." Still sipping tea.

Asuna stood up from her seat and stomped her foot down. "YOU--"

"ASUNA SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN!" The teacher said while whacking her on the head with a book.

"Yes, Sensei..." Muttering, Asuna rubbed her head and sat herself down unwillingly. "Can't believe I have to sit next to this banana.."

"Did you just call me a banana?"

"..No..."

Well, let's see what Nodoka is up to in the front row.

Lots of sniffling... "M-my pa-panties...wahhh...."

Interesting, well, back to see what our protagonist is up to.

"Set-chan, Set-chan! Look, what are they doing?!" Konoka pointed out of the window at two people.

Setsuna sweatdropped and sighed, "Those people are two gay guys making out."

"Ohh...I see.."

Mizuki tried to silence her laugh with a pillow, but she was laughing so hard she started snorting. "N-nice!"

"Oh, be quiet."

"Sure sure Nee-chan."

Negi was the only quiet one on the train, well.. that is true because he was the only one _sleeping _on the train. "Zzzz."

-----

9:32 a.m.

"Oh my effing Kami-sama! Are we there yet, Nee-chan?!" Mizuki slumped back in her seat and sighed.

"Ugh, stop asking me. You're so annoying.."

Meanwhile, outside of the bus and in the forest.

"That smell..."

"What is it?"

"I smell... the scent of my bloodline.."

"Is that so."

"Yes..."

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, let's investigate.."

"Whatever ya say boss."

Leaves rustling, then the two figures disappeared in a flash.

-----

9:57 a.m.

"B-but you love me!" Setsuna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, which caused Mizuki to cry. "Nee-chan hates me...!" Mizuki's crying caused a lot of people to turn their heads and stare at the two siblings, most of them went over to Mizuki and comforted her. The rest scolded Setsuna with their eyes, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh jeez, I was just kidding, you chicken."

"N-Nee-chan called me a chicken!"

Konoka slipped out of her seat and put her hand on Mizuki's head. "It's okay Mizu-chan, I'll punish Setsuna later."

"E-Eh!?" Setsuna jumped out of her seat and onto the floor while staring at Konoka with her eyes widened.

"I-it's okay Konoka, I'll get her later.." Mizuki was laughing evilly mentally and plotting her revenge.

_"These people...evil...."_ Setsuna sighed and sat back in her seat while she crossed her arms and stared out the window.

About an hour later, the class arrived at a spectacular 5-star hotel with an amazing view of a nearby beach.

"This is awesome! Isn't it guys?" Asuna ran out of the bus and belly flopped on the sand. "Ah...much better."

"Asuna...what are you doing? We still have to go to the hotel." Setsuna sweatdropped and carried her luggage as she walked towards the hotel.

"O-oh yeah..." Asuna jumped up and ran after Setsuna, then she slapped her on the back fairly hard and yelled, "Race ya there!"

Setsuna winced slightly at being slapped, but grinned. "It's on Sailor Moon.." Setsuna tightened her grip on her luggage and took off at half speed from what she could really do, which was quite a lot.

_"I bet she can't catch up to me now.."_ Now a couple of yards away from the hotel door, Asuna chuckled to herself. "Just a little more and--" Asuna was cut off by a gigantic trail of sand plowing in front of her. "What the?!" When the sand dispersed, there standing in front of her was Setsuna holding the door with a grin and a wink.

"I win."

"Wh-wha...?!"

Mizuki jogged over to the two and patted Asuna on the back. "You should know better than to race Setsuna, she's very competitive."

"But that was unbelievably fast, how could she beat me?!" Behind the three girls, was the entire class with their jaws dropped.

The class was murmuring to themselves in disbelief. "How could she beat Asuna?!"

"Asuna is the captain of the track team...unbelievable...."

"Wow....."

-----

A few moments later, 10:11 a.m.

"Kyaa Senpai!"

"RUN MIZUKI RUN!!"

"SAVE YOURSELF NEE-CHAN!"

Now in the safety of their room, the two siblings collapsed on the twin beds and sighed. "Ho-holy crap.."

"I-I hate fangirls.." Mizuki exhaustedly sat up and started to unpack her clothes. The room they were in was fairly big, they were on the 5th floor with two beds, a window bigger than the two of the beds combined, a bathroom with a spa included, a mini-kitchen with the essentials, mirrors on the wall, a couple of desks, and drawers for their clothes.

"Since when did you hate fangirls, chicken?"

"Since I was tied up and forced to wear men's clothing." Mizuki shivered and her face gave a sign of disgust.

"Oh." Setsuna laughed uncontrollably right after that statement from Mizuki. "HAH, HAHAHAHA!"

"...I look pretty damn good in a tie.."

"Uh.....HAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up!" Mizuki threw a towel at Setsuna and started to take off her shirt, when finished with that, she took off a similar wrapping that she and her sister wore. The difference in the way that she wore it, was that Mizuki also wore it around her right shoulder. Setsuna just wore it around her chest.

"What are ya doin' Mizu-chan?"

"We're supposed to go to the beach in about ten minutes, so I'm wearing my swimming suit, duh."

"Oh yeah.."

A couple of minutes later, the two sisters started their way to the hotel lobby. Mizuki was wearing a reddish pink two-piece with an orange towel, while Setsuna was wearing a light blue two-piece with a dark blue towel.

"Setsuna, Mizuki, over here!"

The two girls turned to see Konoka, Asuna, Nodoka, Ayaka, and Negi on the other side of the lobby. Konoka was jumping up and down ,while the rest of the group stood around waiting for the siblings to approach.

"Well, there's your girlfriend." Mizuki nudged Setsuna's arm and winked.

Setsuna blushed slightly at what Konoka was wearing. Konoka was wearing a light brown two-piece that had small pink sakura blossoms on the side. Konoka didn't know the full effect of what her bikini could do to people, mainly Setsuna. Mizuki stood in front of the group and wolf-whistled, causing all of the other people to blush too.

"Whoa, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Mizuki grinned mischievously and winked. The other girls almost died with a bloody nose, Negi was speechless, and Mizuki was being manhandled by Setsuna.

"What did I tell you about doing that?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought it'd be funny!"

"Oh, so it's funny to give young girls blood loss and help in fantasizing?!"

"Well...if you put it that way.."

"...."

"Yep, very funny!"

Setsuna dropped her hold on Mizuki and facepalmed herself while sighing. "I don't know you sometimes..."

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm in heat."

"Je-- WHAT?!"

"N-nothing!"

Mizuki ran out the front door with her towel and headed for the beach at breakneck speed. Setsuna ran after her, then the group of Konoka shrugged and followed suit. Her feet now touching the sand, Mizuki stopped a couple of seconds for a breather. "I think she lost me.." Just then, Mizuki's ear shot up like a hunting dog in action. "What's that sound..?" The noise that shocked Mizuki was the sound of Setsuna running at full speed, then followed by Setsuna tackling Mizuki into the sand while tickling her. "N-NO! I'm t-ticklish!!!"

"This'll teach you for using heat as an excuse, again!!" The innocent bystanders on the beach stopped their actions and stared at the two girls wrestling each other on the beach floor.

Many of them were questioning mentally with this frequently asked question, _"What does she mean by...again?"_

-----

About five minutes later on the ground, Mizuki was too tired from being tortured, so she admitted defeat by putting her arms together, forming an 'X'. "I give! I give! Nee-chan stop, too much tickling!"

"Muahahah never!"

"I gotta pee!"

"MUAHAH--"

Setsuna was tackled by Asuna and Ayaka at the same time, then held down in a dog pile. "Setsuna, that's enough!" Asuna was shaking her head in disappointment while Ayaka couldn't believe what she had just done to Setsuna.

"Eh, Mizu-chan deserved it." Setsuna shrugged and stood up while dusting herself off.

The girls stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Setsuna. "Uhm...S-Setsuna.."

"Hm?" Setsuna looked at the group with a questioning look.

"Your....top..is gone.."

"My..." Setsuna looked down and indeed, her top was gone.

"GAHHHHHH!" The missing top was on Asuna's head, taunting Setsuna with its freedom. Its long blue hair, uhm, I mean, its blue strap was flowing in the wind.

"Uhm, uh, I..." Asuna was stammering and blushing so much that her head started to steam slightly. Mizuki just held her stomach down and laughed the hardest that she had ever in her entire life. Konoka and Nodoka was speechless and blushing, Ayaka was staring with her eyes widened, and Negi turned his head while blushing, saying, "I am an English gentleman. I am an English gentleman. I- I am an English gentleman!"

Meanwhile, a dozen yards away from the scene.

"These people, are idiots."

"Yes, they are."

"Can't believe those two are my _cousins_..."

"I know, seriously!"

"Yeah, like...they're hot.."

"Wh-what?"

"N-nothing!"

"I swear you said that they were hot.."

"N-no, I meant that the temperature is hot!"

"Sure.."

"Let's drop the subject!"

"Okay...."

-----

1:45 p.m.

"Help! I can't swim!" Nodoka was drowning since she fell off of her tube from the fast moving waves. "Help!" Luckily, Mizuki happened to be in hunting dog position once again from hearing the call.

"Eh? Nodoka?" Mizuki scouted the ocean with haste and spotted Nodoka. "There she is!" Not thinking, Mizuki ran as fast as she could and jumped into the water with great speed.

"H-help!" Nodoka's head was now underwater and she had lost consciousness.

_"I gotta hurry!"_ Mizuki was too far away from Nodoka, she dived down and spotted her sinking to the ocean floor. _"Crap! I won't be able to catch her with these human legs..."_ With a small moment of hesitation, Mizuki closed her eyes and mentally chanted an incantation. _"This weak body and human mind, be replaced with what was formerly mine!" _An orangeish light clouded Mizuki's body, forming an animal-like figure around her. Mizuki's body was no longer human, her arms and legs were longer and more lean, her head was wolf-like with red eyes and fangs, she had sharp-like ears, and three tails that were white at the end. The final change that she took turned her into an orange wolf demon that was as big as a bear. _"I'm coming Nodoka!"_

_

* * *

"Where am I...?"_ Nodoka opened her eyes to a dark environment with no end. She was floating in the air and she couldn't speak. _"H-hello?"_

_"Don't give up on me Nodoka!" _A familiar voice was calling out to her from every direction.

_"Who's there...?"_

_"Nodoka..." _The voice was becoming faint.

_"Please, tell me who you are!" _Now more scared than before, Nodoka turned her head in all directions in search of a wall or person. _"Please..."_ Nodoka started to cry and hugged her knees.

_"Don't cry, Master and I will help you."_

_"Huh?"_ A small wolf with puppy-like features appeared from behind Nodoka. _"Wh-who are you?"_

_"I cannot tell you, but you must not give up. Master cannot take this sad burden if you are to die."_

_"I..."_

_"My name is Ryuu. I tell you this, so you can remember this voice."_

_"R-Ryuu..."_

"_Nodoka!!!" _The familar voice came back, the small wolf now gone in the darkness. A small pain in Nodoka's chest caused her to wince, but the pain was met with a soft and warm touch on her lips.

"Nodoka!" Her eyes snapped open, her vision blurred, but the sight of the sky and a black haired girl on her. "Are you okay?!"

Nodoka coughed and tried to catch her breath. "Wh-who?"

"It's me, Mizuki!"

"Mi...zu.." Nodoka began getting sleepy and her mind drifted off to dreaming.

* * *

2:37 p.m.

"Is she okay Ako-chan?!" Mizuki ran into the room that Nodoka was resting in and panted in hesitation. Her gaze fell on the resting figure, Nodoka's chest rising and falling slowly. Ako rolled her eyes and stood up from a chair she had been sitting on near the patient's bed.

"No need to be so loud.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Whatever."

"But is she okay?"

"It seems that she suffered amnesia from the accident."

"Wh-what?!"

"...Don't, **effing**, yell."

"Auhhh..."

"Well, yes. She has amnesia. The only weird thing is that she remembers only a person named Ryuu."

"R-Ryuu...."

"You know this Ryuu?"

"I- I.... No. I don't.."

"Okay, well I take my leave."

"Thank you Ako-chan." Mizuki bowed to Ako as she left, then closed the door quietly and sighed. "This is bad..."

_"Master, did I do something wrong?"_

"No. I'm happy you saved her Ryuu, but she has amnesia because I didn't get to her fast enough.."

_"Don't blame yourself again Master."_

"This is just like the time when I couldn't save that girl when she was drowning in the river..."

_"She was okay, Setsuna-san saved her."_

"I still blame myself for not saving her the first time."

_"Master..."_

"Ryuu, let me see you."

_"Yes, Master."_

Setsuna was walking along the beach shore, all alone and quiet. "If only it was like this everyday.."

"Setsuna!" Being called, she turned around to see Konoka running towards her while panting heavily.

"What's wrong?!" Setsuna caught Konoka by the shoulders as she tried to catch her breath.

"N-Nodoka drowned!"

"Who saved her?"

"M-Mizuki did."

Setsuna stopped her actions and blanked out. _"No.... Mizuki what will you do.." _Konoka waved her hand in front of Setsuna's face, causing Setsuna to return back to reality. "We have to go!"

"Yeah!"

Both girls started to run towards the hotel, but stopped when an enormous yellow wolf tackled Konoka from behind, sending her a couple of feet forward on her stomach. Konoka had the wind knocked out of her, causing her to gasp and grab her stomach. Setsuna was alarmed that she didn't sense the attack and was also attacked from behind when she turned to Konoka.

"Agh!" Setsuna was sent hurling towards a rock, shattering it on impact from the blow. The mysterious force that attacked her was a girl with teal hair and black eyes. She was wearing a white tanktop and black shorts. Next to her was a wolf demon that smiled.

"You're so weak." The wolf said while chuckling. In an instant, the wolf changed into a short girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a black ribbon around her neck.

"Wh-who are you?!" Setsuna jumped back to her feet, her left eye closed and bleeding externally. She then called out, "Yūnagi!" The sword appeared in its master's right hand and was ready for battle.

There was no response from the two ambushers.

Setsuna tightened her grip on Yūnagi and growled. "I am Setsuna, the sole heir to the Crow Demon Clan, and also known as the Bloodthirsty Vampire."

"I thought so. You are truly a mutt." The blond girl chuckled.

"**Mutt?!** Who are you to call me that?"

"I am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell , the sole heir to the Wolf Demon Clan. Also known as, your half cousin."

"My....what?"

"Your long lost cousin. Is this fun, finding out that your bloodline also consists of Wolves?" Evangeline began to laugh and her eyes glowed yellow.

"But...you can't be.."

"Oh, it's true. You and your sister are also part of the Wolf Clan. Not just your petty bird shit."

Setsuna growled and clenched her teeth together. "It's called the Crow Demon Clan!" Setsuna unsheathed Yūnagi and ran towards Evangeline at a dangerous speed.

Evangeline dodged Setsuna's slashes easily with only one eye open. "It's so sad to know that you're _weaker_ than your younger sister."

"What do you know about her?!"

"More than _you_ could ever know. I know that you are also a Vampire.."

"That is only known amongst me and my clan! How would you know that, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell?"

"Since you say that it is known only between you and your clan, haven't you thought that I am also a part of your family?"

"My...family?" Setsuna stopped her slashing and dropped Yūnagi. Evangeline smiled and knelt down to her.

"Nice to meet you cousin." Evangeline stood back and kicked Setsuna square in the face, sending her towards Konoka, missing the unconcious girl by a mere inch. Now standing back, Evangeline stretched and watched as Setsuna continued to tumble against the sand. "That's some nice distance, right Chachamaru?"

The teal haired girl sighed and responded, "I guess."

"Well, now wha--" Evangeline's head turned towards the hotel. "Do you sense that?"

"Yes."

"This seems like fun.."

The two girls disappeared in thin air with a flash.

-----

An orange light shot out from Mizuki's right hand and enflamed the ground with a spark. The spark formed into a small orange wolf sitting on it's bottom, staring diligently at its master.

"....."

_"....Crap."_

"Ryuu, you're so cute!" Mizuki grabbed the small puppy and squeezed the living daylights out of it with glee.

_"...Master.."_

"I'm sorry Ryuu, you're just so cute!"

_"I hate this form."_

"Aw, who is the widdle puppy. Yes you are, yes you are!"

_"Dear Kami-sama, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SMALL?!"_

"Okay okay, calm down." Mizuki loosened her hold on Ryuu and tossed the wolf at Nodoka. "Do you think her amnesia is curable with my magic?" Ryuu slowed its drop in midair and landed softly on Nodoka's stomach.

_"Possibly."_

"What's the charge this time?"

Ryuu walked uo to Nodoka's face and pawed at the forehead, a yellow light glowing from the paw.

_"This is strange.."_

"What?"

_"She is not a normal human.."_

"Tell me."

_"She has... Fairy blood in her.."_

"F-Fairy?!"

_"That would mean.."_

"That the cost is high.."

_"Yes."_

Mizuki started her way towards Nodoka and sighed. "I'm ready."

_"Master...are you sure?"_

"Yeah."

_"As you wish."_ Ryuu went back to its sitting position and transformed into its sword form. Mizuki grabbed the middle of Ryuu and hovered the sword along Nodoka's body, with the handle facing Nodoka's face.

"Here we go.."

Mizuki closed her eyes concentrated her Ki into Ryuu, her lips forming quickly, muttering a spell. "Whatever cost I shall now repent, this being's memory will now be bent." Nodoka started to float, her body glowing white, and her back now had teal transparent wings. Mizuki opened her eyes and smiled at the girl in front of her. "Beautiful.."

Mizuki's arms fell to her side, her eyes closing, and her smile fading.

_Thump_

She lost conciousness and fell to the floor. Nodoka no longer floated or glowed, she also fell back down to the bed.

-----

This chapter took me so long, and I am very sorry for it!! Sorriesss!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. :D

Setsuna: Ai shink yoo brook mah noose..

Me: Uh....translation please?

Evangeline: "I think you broke my nose." Dumbwad.

Me: Oh, well not my fault. Blame this short little blond knucklehead here. -points at Eva-

Evangeline: You motha--

Konoka: PLEASE REVIEW BYE!

Evangeline: She cut me off!

Konoka: Nyaah!


End file.
